Mind Set
by crayola goggles
Summary: Anna moved to a small town in Washington, befriending a group of strangely beautiful people and a dark native boy. What she doesn't understand, is why her new friends don't like Jared. He seems perfect for her, but they refuse to let her see him.
1. One

**A/N; I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters mentioned involved in the book. I do however own my ideas and original characters!**

I was pretty sure moving to a random place I'd never been before could be one of two things. Either completely disastrous, or a lot of fun. As of now, standing in the small dingy airport with a smelly old man and a two year old crying in my face, I'm leaning towards the latter. I let out a low groan as I watched the bags go around on the conveyer belt for the third time. I swear to god, if I don't find my bags in the next five minutes I'm going to punch that baby in the face. I never liked kids, but I usually wouldn't want to punch one either. Let it be known that I, Anna, was extremely pissed off.

"Holy SHIT." I finally yelled upon seeing my plain green bag. I ignored the stares of random people I didn't know and stomped my way out of the stupid place, grumbling incoherent things all the way. My mom was waiting outside, leaning against her old rusted pick up. I smiled, in a better mood already after seeing her, looking genuinely happy to see me. It had been so long since I'd seen her. My mom and dad got divorced four years ago, and my dad got full custody since my mom didn't have a steady job. My mom is an amazing person, we get along so well people usually think she's my aunt or something.

"Mommy!" I squealed when I was within earshot. My mother sprang up on her nimble legs and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Anna Banana." She said in her twinkly, sweet voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm not twelve anymore." I playfully reprimanded her. She stepped back, nodding tersely, her eyes still sparkling.

"Right, I almost forgot." She said, grabbing my bags and throwing them in the back of the truck. "You're turning seventeen in a month…" She sounded seriously surprised, like I'd grown up to fast. She shook her head. "It's crazy, I can remember when you were just a little girl…" She trailed off, sniffling as she started the car. I slapped her arm lightly.

"Mom, I only just got here. Can we not?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She nodded, smiling warmly at me before she hugged me quickly.

"I missed you so much, pumpkin." She said, pulling out of the small airport parking lot.

"I miss you too, mommy." I said, the excitement building in my stomach. I had never moved before, and this was something I had wanted to do for a while. Sure, the doomsday feeling was still pretty damn present in my mind, but I was willing to move past it. That was just how mature I was.

We arrived at the house I'd never been in a few minutes later, since this town was apparently a lot smaller than my dad had told me. I wasn't a city girl, but Forks was going to be a shift of culture for me. Hell, the name didn't even make sense to me. Forks? What were the neighboring towns? Spoons and Knives? I felt bad for the people who lived here. Unfortunately, I did to. Bring on the self pity, y'all.

"I know it's not what you're used to…" My mom began as we walked across the crunchy leaves on the lawn. The old house was a faded antique white; there was actually a screen door on the outside. It had been a long time since I'd seen one of those. When we walked in, I inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and burnt toast. My mom wasn't the best cook around, which was why it smelled like that most of the time. I smiled, feeling like I was at home in this house.

"Are you kidding? I love it." I ran my fingers over the splintered wood of the staircase and quickly made my way up the stairs, not stopping to look at the baby pictures I'd seen so many times before. My mom didn't follow me up, letting me get my things unpacked in the bare room she'd pointed to as mine. I tried to make it as homey as I could, but it was a little difficult. The room looked a little bare and desperate, but knowing me, it would be filled with crap before the first week was over.

I looked around the room, seeing that there was a shiny new computer with a matching printer sitting on an old desk. It made me a little teary eyed to know that my mom had bought me a new computer, knowing that I would be filled with a lot of school work for a while. I was in my junior year, the toughest year. I wasn't the smartest kid on the block, so I usually stayed up late doing homework that was due the next day. Having a computer in my room would make it easier for me to get things done. Or get distracted, but I didn't really weigh that one in yet.

"Dinner, Honey!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs a few minutes later. I grinned, heading down stairs to see what dinner was for tonight.

----

"Jesus, Anna, your first class starts in ten minutes!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, not really caring that I was going to be late. I had to look good, it was my first day, and these guys had already been in school for a few weeks, so they were all settled in. I slipped on a pair of Nike's, and jumped a little, pulling up my tight jeans. I winced as they dug into my waist. Damn, the sacrifices of making my ass look good in a pair of jeans. I wore a simple loose green t shirt; it fell low on my chest but not _that_ low. A black necklace with a circular pendant bounced near my belly button, and I picked it up, looking at the gift my grandfather had given me years ago. It was supposed to keep bad luck away or something like that.

My light brown hair fell just past my shoulders in loose waves, framing my face in a pretty good way. I ran my fingers through it, sighing slightly. Time to get my ass to school. I grabbed my book bag, remembering it's lightness and thinking about how it would be at least ten pounds by the end of the day. I slung it over my shoulder and skipped down the stairs, kissing my mom on the head as I made my way for the door.

"Have some toast, sweetheart." She commanded, holding out a piece of blackened bread with jam on it. I grabbed it, waved goodbye, and headed out the door, careful not to slip on the wet rocks below the porch. I jumped in the rusted truck, glad to feel that the car was already warmed up and idling. My mom was way too good to me. By the time I made it to school, it was already eight forty five, which meant that my first class had already been going on for fifteen minutes. I didn't rush it, I still had to go to the front and act all new and scared.

The school was small and sort of pathetic looking, but it also had that homey look to it. Like it was somewhere I could be comfortable. All the cars were pretty old looking, except two that looked shiny and new. I shrugged, not looking into it. I opened the doors to the main entrance and felt the warm air hit my face. I looked around for a minute before I saw a desk with a plump, friendly looking woman behind it. She smiled at me when she spotted me, her grey eyes twinkling. I instantly decided that I liked her.

"How can I help you, sugar?" She asked warmly, a southern accent making her seem maternal and kind.

"I'm Anna Griffin, I just moved here." I said easily, and she immediately understood what I needed. She nodded, grabbing a folder that had my name on it. She handed it to me, pulling out a few papers.

"This is a map of the school, though it's pretty small so you won't be having too much trouble. Here are your classes and the schedule, and this is a list of things you'll need for your AP classes." She finished with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." I said, turning with a smile and heading out the door.

"Good luck, Hun." She said, her sweet voice reminding me of the grandmother I wish I had. There were no students in the hallway, which made it really to find my first class. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to a stern looking teacher. He smiled tersely when I walked up to him and handed him that slip that officially said he had to be nice to me for a week.

"Everybody, this is Anna Griffin, she's new, don't eat her." He said, and then gestured to the open seat next to a sweet looking brunette. I smiled nervously as I slid next to her and placed my book bag by my feet. The girl held out a hand, looking more awkward than me, but friendly.

"I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." She said. Her brown eyes crinkled in a way that made me think she was a happy person, so I took her hand and shook it.

"Anna." I replied, mirroring her smile. She turned back to listen to the lecture and I did the same, trying to figure out what he was talking about. When the bell rang she stood up and grabbed her things, turning to me.

"So do you need any help finding anything?" Bella asked politely. I shook my head.

"I think I've got it covered, thanks though." I said. She clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"I don't believe you." She took my schedule and examined it, her eyes lighting up.

"You have two classes with me…" She pointed them out. "And, you have one with Edward." She said, smiling. My eyebrows pushed together. The name wasn't ringing a bell.

"He's my boyfriend." She answered my silent question. I nodded, understanding.

"Cool." I said, walking out with me. She walked me to my next class, ignoring my objections. She waved me off and yelled after me,

"See you in Trig," Before turning down the hall. The next class was as boring as ever, introductions and all that crap. By the time Trig rolled around, I was already tired of school again. I found the class easily, and sighed in relief when I saw that Bella had saved a seat for me. I sat down next to her, grinning.

"How's the day going so far?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Fantastic. I think I've blushed enough for the world today." I answered honestly. She laughed lightly, and the class started. Lunch was next, and Bella and I walked together in the hallway.

"So don't be overwhelmed, but I sort of have a huge extended family because of Edward." She looked so happy to say his name, it instantly made me jealous.

"Tell me about you guys." I asked. She smiled wider, starting off.

"Well, I met him when I moved here last summer and a few weeks later we started dating. He's absolutely amazing in everywhere. Smart, funny, romantic… and drop dead gorgeous." She sighed, blinking a few times.

"Drop dead gorgeous?" I asked, skeptical. I was figuring she was biased because he was her boyfriend. She nodded.

"I'm not just saying that, Anna." She said, poking my arm. "If he wasn't in love with me I'd be more worried about him skipping out on me. Alas, he loves me, so he doesn't." She seemed incredibly happy to say that, and I was jealous again of her perfect relationship.

"I can't wait to meet everyone." I said nervously. She grabbed my arm, pulling me into the cafeteria. We got lunch, and she walked me over to a table where a group of _incredibly_ good looking people were sitting. I almost gaped and drooled, but I thought better of it. Bella sat me down in a chair and started listening them off.

"Anna, this is Alice, Edward's sister." She said, gesturing to a small, spiky haired fair skinned girl. She smiled peacefully and waved lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Her voice was delicate, like wind chimes. I nodded back, smiling. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend." She said, obviously meaning the sharp faced boy that had his arm around her. His skin was also extremely light and pale like hers. He said nothing, but smiled swiftly.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." Bella said, gesturing to two entwined people. Rosalie had long blonde hair and a perfect, angular face, and Emmett was huge. He reminded me of a body builder, but a lot better looking.

"Hi, Anna." He said in a friendly tone. I smiled, letting out a breath once the awkard intros were over. I was about to ask where Bella's boyfriend was, when I heard someone walk up from behind us and looked to my right. Bella was giggling, her arms attached to a set of pale, strong looking ones. The boy was hugging her from behind, leaning over to reach her. He was quite tall, but not too tall. He was whispering something in her ear, something I couldn't hear. I felt like I was interrupting some kind of intimate conversation, and felt the need to look away. Bella finally pulled away, smacking Edward playfully on the arm. When he looked over at me so I could finally see his face, I realized she wasn't kidding about him.

"Hell, Anna, I'm Edward." He said smoothly. He ran a hand through his tousled bronze haired and smiled, showing off his sparkly white teeth. He was, of course, sporting extremely pale skin. His face was strikingly perfect, lacking nothing. I smiled tentatively.

"Nice to meet you." I answered formally. He smiled one more time before he sat down on the opposite side of Bella, pulling her close before he kissed her cheek. That was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen, but I wouldn't voice my opinion on it. I looked around the cafeteria, watching as teenagers made out, fought and shoved their faces. Well, at least no one was singing. I couldn't handle that high school musical shit. A snort from the right side of the table made me look back, and Edward was laughing lightly, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, confused about what was so funny. Alice was tinkling with laugher as well, both of them sharing some joke the rest of us weren't in on.

**Okay! So I had this idea, and I wrote it out. Yes, this is a Jared/Anna story, but I had to set the basis here. Everyone is vampire/werewolf, I just haven't been able to get into much detail about it yet. Let me know what you think, this is my first twilight fic!**


	2. Two

By the time I got home that day, I was dog tired and ready to go to bed. Unfortunately for me, I had homework to do. I stayed up until around eleven doing it, but finally fell asleep on my face. I woke with a start at five, stretching and yawning as I got up. I wasn't the type of person who had the ability to sleep in, I usually ended up waking up around five and not being able to go back to sleep. When I figured this out, I stopped fighting it. My dad thinks I actually have a sleeping disorder, but I think its bullshit. I don't need eight hours of sleep, my mind still works fine.

I finished the rest of my homework and got ready in no time, heading down to make breakfast at six forty five. My mom was still asleep, her snoring face smashed against her pillow when I peeked in her room. I laughed lightly and headed down the creaky stairs, making sure I didn't wake her. I cooked a really simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, but my supplies were limited. We had a lot of bread, but not enough of anything else. Like I said, my mom _adores_ toast. I sat in the comfortable chairs a half hour later, lazily eating my breakfast.

"Morning, Hun." My mom said groggily, grabbing the full cup of coffee I'd made for her.

"Morning, Mom." I greeted. She smiled, settling into the chair across from me and yawning. She looked down at the breakfast I'd made her and grinned.

"I honestly don't know how I got on without you here." She admitted. I laughed, taking a bite of my bacon.

"Neither do I." I said, eating the rest of my food quietly. I got up and washed my dishes, then sat back down. I still had fifteen minutes before I needed to leave, and I didn't want to leave my mom eating by herself.

"So what's new around here?" I asked, wanting to hear about all the people I used to know. I had been here years ago when we vacationed, because my mom was born in the small town, so I knew a few kids around my age. My mom set down her fork and wiped her face.

"Well, not much." She admitted. "Billy's boy is your age now, he's good looking, too." She giggled, winking.

"Jake." I said, remembering the tall, dark spindly boy that I used to play with. She nodded.

"He's a damn good mechanic, him and the rest of his pack are always fixing up cars and selling them. They make pretty good money, too." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I should go down there sometime." I said, thinking of something to do for this weekend. She nodded fervently.

"I could ask Bella if she wanted to bring Edward down to the beach, and we could all hang out." I said, thinking out loud. My mom seemed to recognize the name.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" She asked. I nodded. "Nice, nice couple. Bella is actually real good friends with Jake already, so is Edward." I nodded, letting out a 'humph' as I did.

"Well that makes things easier." I said, gathering up my things.

"Yeah, all three of you should go up there this weekend, they're having a bonfire down at the beach." My mom said as I got up. I nodded, grabbing my keys. It was strange how the parents knew almost everything that was going on, but since I didn't get into anything I didn't want my parents knowing about, it didn't bother me.

"See you later." I said as I walked out the door. My mom blew me a kiss through the window and I laughed, shaking my head as she waved hysterically. At least she was one of a kind.

Getting to school and my first few classes were boring, since today I didn't have a class with Bella. By third period I was dragging my feet again, but I perked up when I entered the psychology class and saw Edward sitting by himself, looking in my direction.

"Thank god." I mumbled when I sat myself next to him.

"What?" He asked after saying a quick hello.

"I didn't want to have to sit all by myself like a complete loner." I admitted. Edward laughed, a soft, happy sound. Everyone quickly settled into there seats, and I remembered about this weekend.

"So my mom says that you and Bella already know Jacob Black." I said. Edward's eyes seem to perk up at the mention of the sixteen year old. He nodded. "I was thinking about going down to La Push to see him this weekend, we're old friends." Edward nodded again, still not speaking. "Do you and Bella want to come with me?" I finally asked. Edward thought for a split second before he answered.

"I'm actually going to be out of town this weekend, but I'm sure that Bella is dying to see Jake, it's been a while." I caught a sort of grimace on his face as he said the last words, but I didn't push it. I didn't like to get in to people's business. It wasn't any of my concern, so I let it go. Edward looked down at me, something like appreciation in his golden eyes. I smiled lightly and turned back to the front of the room, where the teacher was beginning to talk.

The class went by pretty quickly, to my dismay. The teacher was pretty quirky, contradicting her name, Mrs. Gray. Edward and I walked out of the room together, heading toward the cafeteria. Bella intercepted us halfway there, slipping her hand through Edwards. I hadn't noticed before, but she looked so delicate next to him. He treated her like a china doll, as if he could break her without really thinking about it. I noticed once again that Edward's head snapped in my direction like he knew what I was thinking about. He quickly looked away again, and I frowned, confused.

I didn't have much time to think about it, because we soon entered the cafeteria and got lunch, sitting down with the rest of the clan. We made friendly conversation for a while before Edward brought up going to see Jacob and his friends this weekend. Bella's eyes lit up, but it looked like Edward wasn't the happiest camper.

"That's so cool you know him! Jacob is my best friend." She gushed. Something hit Bella in the eye, and I looked over to see Alice fuming.

"Besides you, Miss Grand Theft Auto." She said, throwing the almond back at her. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Bite me, Cullen." Bella hissed, and the table broke out into chuckles. I didn't see what was so incredibly funny about that, but Bella and Emmett had a good few minutes of chuckling after. I ignored the randomness of it, and laughed with them. I had just gotten these guys as friends, I didn't want to go ruining it by being a boring person.

The lunch and the rest of the day went normally, more boring stuff about things I hadn't learned but didn't bother paying attention to, either. Bella and I exchanged numbers at the end of the day so she could tell me when she was going to pick me up to go to Jake's. Apparently she called him during lunch when I was spacing out, so we were already cleared to go.

I realized with a flush of excitement that tomorrow was indeed Saturday, which meant we could go and I would actually have something to do. Sunday would be reserved for homework and other fun things, so I was really looking forward to it. I pulled into my driveway with a grin on my face. My mom greeted me with a smile on the way in the house, and I threw my bags halfway up the stairs so I would remember them. I was right about them being heavier. I had four books for all of the classes I had homework in, but I still had two more at school that I didn't take. It really sucked, looking your future back problems in the face every day of your life.

"So can I go see Jake tomorrow with Bella?" I asked my mother once we'd both settled on the old, smelly couch to watch some TV. She seemed generally excited when she said,

"Of course, Anna. You have to see Jake, he looks so different." She gushed, almost like Bella had. Honestly, I didn't remember Jacob and I'd be surprised if he remembered me, but it seemed like he was a good enough guy if my mom liked him so much, so tomorrow would be alright I was pretty sure. We talked about school and a few other things before I decided to go up to my room and disappear for the night. I did some homework, and ended up falling asleep at eight thirty I was so tired. I wasn't usually one to fall asleep early, but something in the back of my mind told me I would need my sleep for tomorrow.

"ANNA!" Someone shouted in my ear. I woke with a jerk and a bump in the head.

"What the hell?" I grumbled, rubbing my head and looking around Bella was rubbing her already swollen lip and glaring at me playfully.

"Remind me never to wake you up." She said in a happy voice. Morning person? I could like that, but not right now. I think she had actually bitten my scalp. On accident, of course, but right now I felt like she was biting me on purpose.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, sitting up and yawning. Bella plopped on my bed, watching as I stretched and generally woke up.

"Six thirty." She answered quickly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are we up this early?" I asked, getting up to change out of my pj's.

"Because we're going to wake up Jacob." She answered. "It's hilarious, trust me." She said, chuckling already. I didn't question her, I was already up and there was no way I was getting back to sleep again. It took me fifteen minutes to get ready to go; I just wore a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie. Bella and I left a note for my mom explaining where we were and that we'd call around noon, and then we headed out. I eyed her rusty old truck, noting it's similarity to mine. The only difference was that mine was a faded black color, and hers was a reddish brown.

By the time we reached Jake's house it was eight o'clock, and I was fully awake. His house was vaguely familiar, but then again, it reminded me a lot of all the houses on this street.

"Let's go." Bella pulled my arm as we got out of her truck and onto the soft, squishy grass of his from lawn. I obliged, letting myself be led into his house.

"Billy must be out fishing…" She mumbled when she opened the door and didn't see him sitting on the couch. We tip toed around the hold house until we reached Jacob's room, which I actually could picture if I thought really hard back to when I was a little girl and we played together. Bella was giggling like a fool when she pushed open the door, but what I saw was shocking.

Jacob was on his bed, sprawled out in every direction. His feet and arms were hanging off the edges of the bed, indicating that he had grown more than I expected in the last four years. I tried not to look like too much of a creeper, since I was sort of staring at his perfectly chiseled naked chest. I shook my head, looking back over to Bella.

While I had been staring at Jacob, I had failed to notice the three other boys that were on the floor, just inches away from my feet. I almost jumped back when one of them twitched in his sleep. It was pretty amusing; they were all so spread out in his small room, like a bunch of puppies or something. I searched their faces, seeing if I recognized any of them. The boy closest to me didn't ring a bell; neither did the boy that Bella was standing over. I couldn't see the upper half of the third boys' body; he was on the other side of the bed. I watched as Bella crept over to Jacob's bed, and looked at me, winking. She swiftly jumped on his bed, sitting her butt on his large chest. Jacob shot up, letting out a yelp. I leaned against the door, watching the scene unfold.

Jacob had soon realized it was Bella and stopped freaking out, meanwhile the three boys that had been sleeping on the floor had scrambled up and looked around, all in a defensive stance. I was a little mesmerized by the perfectness of their dark skin, but I wasn't going to ogle yet.

"Bella…" One of them groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Quil." She said brightly, patting Jacob's arm. "Jake, you remember Anna?" She asked, getting off of him. He looked over at me after hugging Bella and nodded.

"You used to come down every summer, right?" He asked, yawning loudly.

"Yup, now I'm living here." I answered, shoving my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt. Bella hopped out of Jacob's arms and quickly said hi to the other guys that were getting up from the floor.

"Anna, this is Quil," She motioned to the boy nearest me who was waving warmly. I smiled back and then looked to the next boy, the one who looked almost identical to him. "That's Embry." She continued. Embry nodded at me, smiling tightly. Grumpy?

"Paul, meet Anna." Jacob said, slipping a shirt on as he gestured to me. I raised my eyebrows at the last boy, who was more of a man. He towered above me, at least six feet tall. I was around 5'6, and that was average, but this guy was beastly. His muscles looked like they wanted to jump out and eat something. But he smiled in a friendly way and nodded. I smiled back, feeling at home with all the guys.

"Hey," Jacob said, sitting up and looking like he'd remembered something. "We have to go over to Sam's to talk about some… school stuff." He said, his mouth twisting around the words. I could tell it was a lie, but I didn't really care. Bella looked worried, and I tried not to read into it. Were they into drugs or something?

"Is it alright if we come?" Bella asked. "I haven't had an Emily breakfast in a long, long time." She grinned, mentioning the name of someone I didn't know. Jake nodded, and walked past me, the rest of them following. Bella grabbed my arm and led me out, smiling the whole way.

"Come on, this is going to be fun."

**Soooo…. This was another bit of an intro. I had a lot of fun writing it, obviously because I love twilight. Let me know what you guys like, what you don't like, etc. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I haven't gotten them down yet, so these chapters take a lonnggg time to write, and a weee bit of feedback would be extremely helpful. So yeah! Jared is going to be introduced next chapter; I just couldn't seem to fit him in here without making this way too long. **


End file.
